Fun At Odaiba Amusement Park
by Heavensfiregoddess
Summary: The BL boys take a weekend trip to Odaiba Amusement Park.Can't really think of a good summary at the moment but the story is cute, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, I guess I felt like starting a new story for another category that just doesn't have that much in it. And I have to say that I LOVE Gakuen Heaven and when I came up with this idea I was like "FANFICTION HERE I COME!!!" Yeah so, here's the first chapter of _Fun at Odaiba Amusement Park_. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. It would be nice if it were though.**

**XxX**

Ito Keita jumped for joy. He was utterly amazed with himself. Who would've thought he'd win _fourteen_ tickets exactly for a weekend trip to Odaiba Amusement Park. Those tickets were also weekend passes to stay at a five star hotel for_ free_. Of course this was because of his outstanding good luck. Taki Shunsuke was completely amazed as well, Keita never ceased to amaze him though.

"That was incredible Keita!! I can't believe you got the gold ball on the first spin!!! I tried six times and I always got the white ball!!!" Shunsuke yelled in excitement.

"I can't believe it either Shunsuke!! We gotta hurry back to the dorms to tell everyone!!!" Keita took the tickets from the man managing the stand and ran off with Shunsuke and the groceries they bought from the supermarket ten minutes before. It was a beautiful summer afternoon and the sun was beginning to shine much brighter.

(FLASHBACK)

"Keita!!! Keita!! Open up!! Are you awake in there??!!" Shunsuke banged on Keita's dorm room door at eleven o'clock in the morning. Keita tossed in his sleep hoping that the banging he was hearing was in his dreams. Keita heard the loud bangs three more times before he sat up and stared. He rubbed his eyes, yawned, and got out of bed. As he stretched he opened his door to his smiling red headed friend Shunsuke.

"You know Keita, most students at BL Academy are awake by this time." Keita yawned and scratched his head.

"But Shunsuke, its Saturday, how come students aren't sleeping in?" Keita asked in a tired and sleepy voice.

"Because that's not the BL way!!! We wake up early, work hard, and go to bed on time so we can wake up early again. I know its your first year here Keita, but you need to get with the program." Shunsuke poked Keita in the head.

"Right." Keita smiled at one his many friends at Bell Liberty Academy. Keita invited Shunsuke into his room and Shunsuke went to sit on his bed. He noticed the blanket on the floor on the other side of the bed. 'He's a wild sleeper.' Shunsuke thought.

"So, what brings you here anyway Shunsuke?" Keita asked heading for his bathroom and breaking Shunsuke from his thoughts. Keita walked in leaving the door open since all he was doing was brushing his teeth and washing his face.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me into town to go shopping." Keita popped his head out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth.

"Chu want me chu go chopping wit chu?" Keita asked as he brushed his teeth.

"Keita you shouldn't talk with things in your mouth. But yeah I want you to go to shopping me." Shunsuke smiled at his silly dark red headed friend. Keita went back inside the bathroom to spit out the toothpaste and wash his face.

"You don't have to come if you want to go back to sleep." Keita wiped his face off with his white towel and turned off the faucet. He walked out of the bathroom and walked over to sit next to Shunsuke.

"Although, if you don't go, I'll be all alone on the bus and I'll have to carry all of those bags by myself." Shunsuke said. Keita looked at him and smiled.

"I don't mind going with you Shunsuke. Just let me take a shower and get dressed."

"Yay!! Alright, I'll meet you in the lobby in twenty minutes ok?" Shunsuke chirped standing up.

"Ok."

"Great, thanks Keita!" Shunsuke walked to the door and opened it. "No problem." Keita replied and then smiled. Shunsuke walked out and closed the door and Keita fell down on his bed with a loud sigh.

"I'm so tired…" Keita yawned one more time before getting up and heading for the shower.

(Twenty Minutes Later)

Keita met up with Shunsuke in the lobby and they headed for the bus stop together. When the bus arrived they boarded and sat in the back.

"Hey Shunsuke, how come you asked me to come with you?" Keita asked.

"Well, we've never actually gone anywhere together before, so I decided it was time." Shunsuke smiled. "Oh." Keita looked out the window at the glimmering morning sky. He was surprised when Shunsuke asked him to tag along, he was happy about it though. This must mean that they are becoming better friends.

"Naruse _did_ want to come with me but he couldn't." Shunsuke blushed. Him and the beautiful blonde Yukihiko Naruse was now finally an item. Just as Keita and Endo Kazuki and some other students they knew at BL Academy, the school for gifted and talented children.

"Tennis practice huh?"

"Yeah, he was so disappointed, he had gotten dressed to go with me and everything but Kakeru and Wataru needed help with their lob shots for the next tournament." Shunsuke sighed.

"Oh, I see, and since Naruse is the captain, it's his duty to help them." Keita said.

"Yup. Sometimes I wish he wasn't so good, that way they wouldn't need _him_ so much and could go to the co-captain." Shunsuke looked out the window and watched cars drive by in the other direction.

"I know how you feel. Kazuki's always busy and he always has important things to do. Sometimes _I _wish I could turn back time so we could go back to when he and I were kids. We were always together and nothing was ever able to separate us. Except for our curfew of course." Keita smiled reminiscing about old times.

"Ah yes, parting can be such sweet sorrow." The bus stopped in town and they stepped off. Keita's stomach began to growl and Shunsuke heard.

"Aw you didn't eat any breakfast did you?" Shunsuke asked in a concerned tone.

"No, I didn't have a chance too." Keita answered.

"I'll buy you some since it's my fault you didn't get to eat." Keita nodded and followed his friend to a fast food restaurant. Shunsuke brought breakfast for them both some food and then they headed to the super market. After Shunsuke was done his shopping they decided to walk around for a bit since there wasn't that many groceries. They came across a stand on the sidewalk and a man who seemed like he was in his thirty's called to them.

"Hey you young boys!! Yes you!! Come over here and try your luck!!!" The man said yelling at Keita and Shunsuke. They walked over and sat down the groceries.

"So what's the catch old man?" Shunsuke asked as he look at the container that had at least a hundred white balls in it; he did see two red ones and a gold one though. The man gave Shunsuke a menacing look for calling him old.

"Its simple. For ten dollars you can take one spin. For twenty dollars you can spin it three times, and for thirty dollars you can spin it SIX times to try and win the grand prize." The man explained.

"What's the grand prize?" Keita asked.

"The gold ball which is fourteen tickets to Odaiba Amusement Park, which are also free passes to stay in the five star hotel right next to the park! And the second prize which is a red ball is a trip to an onsen for four!" The man answered.

"ODAIBA!! REALLY???!!!" Shunsuke yelled.

"Wait Shunsuke this sort of seems like a…rip off." Keita said trying to convince his friend not to do anything stupid.

"But it's Odaiba! This could be the break I need to spend more time with Naruse!" Shunsuke took out thirty dollars and handed it to the man. Keita put his hand to his face.

"Alright then!! Thirty dollars is SIX spins so good luck!!" Shunsuke took the first spin and white ball came out. The next four spins was also a white ball. That left one more spin to get a red or a gold ball.

"One more spin to see if I can beat the odds and win the grand prize." Shunsuke said. He took his last spin and the ball that came out was…white.

"DAMNIT!!" Shunsuke yelled. "I THOUGHT I WOULD WIN ON THAT LAST SPIN!! I WANT MY MONEY BACK!!" He continued to yell out of frustration.

"Shunsuke please calm down." Keita put his hand in his pocket and realized he had ten dollars left from shopping. Keita pulled it out put it down on the stand. He knew how important this was to Shunsuke and to be honest he really thought that this would be good for him and Kazuki as well.

"I'd like to take a spin." Keita said.

"Only one spin young man? No one has ever gotten a red _or_ gold ball on one spin." The man explained.

"I can see why, but I have pretty good luck I guess, maybe I'll be able to get a red one since there's two of them."

"Alright, if you say so." The man agreed. "Please take your spin." Keita took the handle in hand and spun it. All three of them waited for the ball to come out. Shunsuke bit on his bottom lip in anticipation. When the ball rolled out of the container, Shunsuke and the man's jaw dropped.

"Oh wow, I got the gold one!!!!" Keita cheered happily. The man was so surprised no words could express it. Never before has anyone got the gold ball on the first spin. Especially, not an average boy like Keita. When he said he had good luck he wasn't kidding.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Keita and Shunsuke got on the bus when it arrived and couldn't wait to tell everyone what had happened.

**XxX**

**Well there ya have it. This of course was only the beginning; it will get more interesting I promise. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review because they are loved and cherished. Oh and by the way, I don't really know that much about Yen, that's why I used American money, I just wanted to show how expensive the spins were, but they paid in Yen. Hopefully that made some kind of sense.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Konichiwa, here's the second chappy. There maybe spoilers so be warned, I took some events from the show for reference only  
**

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. It would be nice if it were though.

XxX

(Back at BL Academy)

Endo Kazuki was tired beyond all reason. Being a student and Chairman of an academy can make you feel like a train wreck after the day is done. Kazuki stared out his office window and sighed, how he wished Keita could be his personal assistant. He sent him an invite to this school so he could be with his one and only love and now that his one and only love is all settled in and comfortable he can't even enjoy it! Kazuki sighed an even louder sigh. A day off was a far off dream for Kazuki, and because he's so dedicated his only breaks are the bathroom ones and those only last for about 3 minutes. He wanted to be with Keita, not signing all these countless stacks of paper. Kazuki turned back to his desk.

"I'd better get these done…" He picked up his pen and began to sign all the necessary things that needed to be signed.

(At the Tennis Courts)

"That's great Wataru and Kakeru!! I think you two may bring us back the trophy!!" Naruse yelled as he watched two of his star players play against each other. The dark blue-haired twins smiled.

"Did you hear that Kakeru?!" Wataru asked his brother form across the court.

"Yup, I heard it Wataru!" Kakeru responded wiping the sweat off his forehead. Naruse stood on the inside of the caged arena and watched his teammates. _'I wish Shunsuke would hurry back…I'm so bored without him nowadays.' _He thought to himself. Naruse closed his eyes to picture his little redheaded boyfriend in his mind…

"NARUSE-SAN!!! LOOKOUT!!" Wataru yelled. Unfortunately he yelled to late and as soon as Naruse opened his eyes….BAM!!!! One of the tennis balls hit him right in the nose. Naruse held his nose in pain and tried to keep his balance after the impact.

"Naruse-san!! Naruse-san I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean to hit you, I um--"

Wataru began to panic; he knew about the relationship Naruse had with Shunsuke and if Shunsuke found out who hit his beloved Naruse in the _face_…he couldn't contain his fear.

"I'm so so sorry!!!" Wataru said hoping that a 'sorry' would magically take the pain away.

"Wataru why did you do that?!!" Kakeru asked his panicking brother.

"I-I didn't mean too! I swear!" Naruse began to bleed.

"I'm alright Wataru, I just need to go to the infirmary…quickly." Naruse turned around and headed down the path toward the school.

(10 minutes later at the Entrance)

Keita and Shunsuke ran to the door and stopped to breathe.

"Ok Keita, you go tell Kazuki and I'll go tell Naruse." Shunsuke said trying to catch his breath.

"Right, see ya later Shunsuke." Shunsuke turned around and prepared to run toward the tennis courts until Keita called to him once more and Shunsuke turned back around.

"Um…thanks for inviting me to come along with you." Keita said blushing a bit.

"Oh c'mon Keita, we're friends, it was great having you come along with me." Shunsuke smiled. "We should definitely do it again sometime." Shunsuke winked and ran off toward his previous destination. Keita waved and then walked inside the school.

(In the Infirmary)

"Its just a little blood Naruse-kun, nothing to worry about." Matsuoka Jin, the nurse at BL Academy said to Naruse who was about ready to cry.

"Are you sure Maysuoka-san, I think it may be broken?" Naruse complained. Jin smiled at the blonde and walked over to his desk to get Naruse another tissue.

"I'm sure. Just keep your head back ok." After Jin said that, his assistant and lover, Yoshizumi Hiroya, came inside.

"Jin, I got the bandages." Hiroya said to the long silver haired man. He walked over to Jin and handed him the bandages.

"Thank you Yoshi." Jin said taking the bandages from Hiroya and watching him sit down in his seat. Jin and Hiroya were the most talked about couple at BL Academy, they were considered the happy ending of Romeo and Juliet. Everyone had heard about how Jin waited for Hiroya to wake from his coma after such a long time. Of course, no one knew about how Jin kidnapped Keita in order to use him to wake Hiroya, but there was no need to tell everyone that. Hiroya, however didn't care about all the rumors, he was just thankful he had a love that could transcend time. He understood that many people probably confessed their love to his purple eyed lover but Jin stayed true to him, even though he didn't have to. When Hiroya finally awoke and felt Jin in his arms, he felt like thanking his lucky stars, but Jin told him...'Stars had nothing to do with it.'

"So, what happened to you Naruse-kun?" Hiroya asked. He wasn't exactly familiar with the captain of the tennis team but he knew that he had a relationship with Jin and that was enough to be kind and considerate to him.

"I was pelted in the face with a tennis ball." Naruse explained as Jin put a square band-aid on his nose.

"Hm, that's kind of shocking seeing as how you are the captain of the tennis team." Jin said in his calm monotone voice.

"Yeah really, I mean, shouldn't the captain be able to dodge those kinds of things?" Hiroya asked.

"I wasn't paying attention at the time and I guess I have slow reflexes…so I couldn't move in time." Naruse sighed, he felt ridiculous having a band-aid on his nose; he could hear Hiroya snickering in the seat next to him.

"All done Naruse-kun." Jin said. Naruse stood up and bowed.

"Um, thank you Jin-san." All of a sudden Shunsuke busted in through the infirmary door.

"Hiko!!! Are you alright?!" Shunsuke stopped and his cheeks filled with air.

"I'm fine Shunsuke, just a tennis ball to the nose…what's the matter with you?" Shunsuke turned around.

"Oh (pfft) nothing, um, why do you have such a _big_ band-aid on your nose?" Naruse walked up to him, he couldn't understand why Shunsuke turned around and then it hit him.

"Shunsuke…are you laughing at me?" Naruse asked.

"Huh? Um no, not at all." Shunsuke turned around and tried to keep a straight face.

"You are!! How could you!! I'm in pain here!!" Naruse complained.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Shunsuke said apologizing to his boyfriend. Shunsuke caressed his boyfriend's cheek and Naruse touched the soft sweet fingers on his face.

"It happened because I couldn't stop thinking about you ya know." Naruse explained. Shunsuke blushed.

"Then this is my fault?"

"No, I'm just saying. I never stop thinking about you." Naruse smiled and looked at Shunsuke.

"Oh Hiko..." Shunsuke looked at Naruse once more. "(Pfft) Hiko…I…I--"

"You what?" He looked puzzled.

"I can't take you seriously with that giant band-aid on your face."

"ARGH!!" Naruse stomped toward the exit leaving his insensitive boyfriend behind. Shunsuke ran after him.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" Shunsuke yelled. Jin and Hiroya looked out the door.

"What a cute little couple." Jin said smiling.

"They don't have anything on us though." Hiroya replied as green eyes met purple pulling Jin into a passionate kiss. Outside Shunsuke was still trying to run after Naruse and to be perfectly honest, fatigued wasn't even the word to express how much he wanted to drop down and pass out.

"C'mon Hiko, how many times do I have to apologize for you to quit jogging so fast?"

"I'm sorry what? This GIANT band-aid is making me hard of HEARING!!" Naruse 'hmphed' and kept jogging, already being ahead of Shunsuke as it was.

"You're being such a baby about a joke! Would you get over it so I can tell you what I planned to tell you?!" Shunsuke pleaded with Naruse for another 5 minutes until he decided to slow down enough to come to a halt.

"Fine…" Naruse turned his head but realized maybe what Shunsuke had to tell him was something good, then again it has to be something good given the fact that he wouldn't quit chasing him through the vast gardens that surrounded the school. Shunsuke breathed a sigh of relief and plopped on the ground in front of Naruse.

"I'm so tired." Shunsuke said inhaling deeply and exhaling loudly. "I need some water." He said continuing to complain.

"That wasn't even three miles Shunsuke, I know you can take more than that." Naruse sat down in front of the green-eyed boy and looked at him.

"Well yeah but I ran from the bus stop to the dorms like ten minutes before I smacked Wataru for pelting you with the face. Then I ran to the infirmary which took another five minutes and I don't even know _how _long you had me running for…I should smack you in your nose." Shunsuke turned his head in aggravation.

"I'm sorry…" Naruse said while trying to think up a way for Shunsuke to forgive him.

"Hmph."

"Aw c'mon Shunsuke, what did you have to tell me that was so important anyway?" Shunsuke looked at Naruse and sighed.

"Well while me and Keita were out we ran into this man and guess what he was selling?"

"What?" Naruse thought for a moment and gasped, "Did you get me another Tennis racket?" He asked in hope of receiving a yes.

"No, even better." Shunsuke pulled out two of the tickets that they had one in the raffle that morning. He handed them to Naruse and his jaw dropped.

"ODAIBA!! REALLY??" Naruse yelled in excitement. _I said the same thing. _Shunsuke thought.

"Yup, but the tickets double as a ticket to stay in the five start hotel right next to the park!!" Shunsuke yelled in a quieter tone.

"That's awesome Shunsuke!!!"

"I know!! Keita won them in a raffle; it was incredible, like he was destined to win or something!!! That was the first time I'd ever seen his good luck in person!" Shunsuke bragged as Naruse listened to every word.

"Why did you guys decide to enter into a raffle?" Naruse was curious to say the least. Why would two boys go to the market and enter a raffle, knowing that it could very well be a scam. Although the tickets look legit, you never know when it comes to those scalpers on the street. Shunsuke began to blush.

"Well, because you and me never really have enough time to spend with each other. And you work so hard for your team and all, so I thought you needed a break." Shunsuke stared at the ground praying that his boyfriend didn't laugh at his reason. Instead without any warning Naruse pulled Shunsuke into a sweet kiss.

"Thank you for thinking about me." Naruse said hugging his little muse, his inspiration to wake up in the morning; his everything.

" Hiko…" Feeling a bit to hot and bothered Shunsuke pulled out of the hug and looked at Naruse.

"By the way, you owe me thirty dollars."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Because I only did it for you but lost and then Keita had to step in."

"Well then shouldn't I pay Keita and not you?" Naruse asked trying to defend his wallet.

"No because if it wasn't for me actually doing it, Keita wouldn't have either."

"But I don't have thirty dollars to give you…want something else instead?" Naruse asked beginning to talk seductively. Shunsuke stood up and dusted his pants off.

"No, I can wait till you get the money." Shunsuke said while smiling.

"You're serious?"

"Of course." Shunsuke started to walk away and Naruse stood up and followed begging him to reconsider his demand.

**XxX**

**Welp that's the end of that. Hope you liked it. Um I hope I didn't confuse anyone with the names and stuff, just incase I'm going to list the characters right here**

**Ito Keita**

**Endo Kazuki**

**Taki Shunsuke**

**Yukihiko Naruse**

**Shinomiya Koji**

**Iwai Takuto**

**Niwa Tetsuya**

**Nakajima Hedeaki**

**Saionji Kaoru**

**Shichijou Omi**

**Matsuoka Jin**

**Yoshimizu Hiroya**

**It'd probably be best if you know the characters name because I sort of screwed up with the whole who calls who what, so yea. But all the couples have some type of nickname for their partner except for Shinomiya and Iwai; they just call each other by their first name no nicks included. Naruse is included in that too for now, I can't think of a nickname for Shunsuke that he could call him. I know I missed some characters but they're not exactly important to me so I didn't write them. ANYWAYZ I really hope that there is no confusion involved, and you'll probably never see another A/N this long again, this is just sort of an informative kind of thing. Choa till the next chappy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hihi, here's the third chappy!! Please enjoy. I know it took long and I have no excuses, I'm just very lazy. Once I start I can't be stopped, but...I have a problem with starting things so…yeah…**

**Disclaimer: (sigh) We all know it's not mine or we wouldn't be here…I'd be making more episodes for this awesome show if it were mine.**

** XxX**

**(In the School)**

Keita walked quickly through the hallways around his fellow classmates trying to get to the Chairman's office, or in other words, Kazuki's home. Kazuki worked non-stop and there was nothing Keita could do about it, he thought that it was time for a break, forced or not. He got to the door and knocked. When he stopped he heard Kazuki's teddy bear say "You may come in." Keita opened the door and saw Kazuki's chair faced toward the window. He closed the door behind him and walked inside. Keita looked around, it had been a while since he had last visited Kazuki while he was working, and he promised himself that he wouldn't bother Kazuki at work unless it was necessary.

"So um, is this how you greet all your guests Kazu?" Keita asked walking closer to Kazuki's desk. Kazuki spun around quickly and smiled widely.

"Keita!!!" Kazuki got up and hugged his little lover. He was so happy to see him, the stress was starting to pile up and he needed Keita's smile to bring him back up from the dark hole he called work. Keita loved the hugs Kazuki gave him; they were always so warm and sweet. But the hug was a bit tight and Keita knew that only meant one thing...stress.

"Work getting too much for you again?" Keita asked in a low voice not wanting to be loud during such a moment. He rubbed Kazuki's back lovingly waiting for the answer.

"Very much so, I need a vacation." Kazuki sighed and let his lover go, he grabbed Keita's hand and led them to his seat. He sat down and pulled Keita into his lap for a kiss. Keita obliged and opened his mouth to Kazuki's tongue. The kiss was passionate and yet gentle, mesmerizing to say the least and Keita loved it more than Kazuki knew. After their kiss Keita made himself comfy on Kazuki's lap leaning against his chest.

"I can help with your problem." Keita said smiling. Kazuki raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Can you do my work for me or something?" Kazuki asked trying to understand.

"No, even better." Keita said pulling out a ticket from his pocket. "Look at what me and Shunsuke won today while we were in town, it only took me one spin and I got the Grand Prize." Keita handed the ticket to Kazuki. Kazuki read it and is eyes widened.

"Is this for real??? A ticket to Odaiba, that doubles as a pass to a hotel, for a weekend??? No way, are you sure this isn't a scam???" Kazuki couldn't believe it. He didn't know what not to believe more, Keita's way of making everything ok or his luck.

"Well, no, I'm not sure, but if it isn't, we can go and you can take a break from all of this stress." Keita said kissing Kazuki's cheek.

"Just the two of us?"

"Um, no, I won fourteen tickets."

"FOURTEEN?? Wow Keita, you're absolutely amazing!" Kazuki said, more surprised than he was before.

"I was going to invite all our friends. And since you're the principal you can make this happen." Keita said looking at Kazuki.

"Well first we have to make sure this ticket is legit. I can't tell just by looking at it. Maybe you should take it to the Student Council or the Treasury to see if they can make sure its real?" Kazuki suggested.

"That's a good idea, I'll go right now." Keita was about to get when Kazuki held him down. Kazuki leaned on Keita's shoulder.

"Do you have to go right now? Can't you stay a little bit longer?" Kazuki asked, seeming desperate for company.

"Kazu, I'm doing this for you. I want to get you out of this prison as soon as possible. So…yes, I have to go now." Keita said in the kindest way possible. He stood up and kissed Kazuki on the lips sweetly.

"I'll come right back when they let me know ok. That way we can make preparations." Keita smiled and walked toward the door.

"Hurry back." Kazuki said in a low voice, not wanting his reason for living to leave.

"I will." Keita said as he opened the door and walked to the Student Council room.

**(In the student council office)**

Nakajima Hideaki was typing on the Student Council computer trying to finalize some documents that he had started the day before. Niwa Tetsuya was asleep on his desk on a pile of papers that he was supposed to be reading. Nakajima looked over and sighed minimizing what he was doing on the computer and pushing out from under his desk. He stood up and walked over to Niwa who was drooling and smiling like a fool. Nakajima smiled, if he had a camera he would've used it. He bent over Niwa's ear and blew in it.

"Tet-chan…wake up." Niwa squirmed a little to the deep monotone voice purring in his ear. Nakajima smiled, he loved playing with Niwa when he was sleeping. Niwa would always get so rallied up and it would turn Nakajima on, making him want to eat Niwa alive. Nakajima was sadistic to say the least. He basked in other people's discomfort and had no shame in admitting it. At that very moment he wanted to play, seeing as he didn't really want to do any computer work, the work he wanted to do caused you to sweat and involved lots of panting.

"Tet-chan…I'm gonna eat you if you don't wake up right now." Niwa just groaned and turned to face the other way. Nakajima walked over to the other side and leaned to Niwa's other ear.

"You asked for it…and I'm pretty hungry right now." Nakajima bit Niwa's earlobe and smiled as Niwa jolted up looking around.

"Hide! Why do you do that??!! You know I hate that!!" Niwa said whining like a baby.

"I do it because I feel like it and because I know you secretly love it, don't you?" Nakajima asked in a seductive voice cupping Niwa's chin in his hand.

"No, you sadistic bastard." Niwa said pulling his face from Nakajima's grip.

"Liar." With that Nakajima grabbed Niwa's face again and planted a rough kiss on Niwa. Niwa granted Nakajima entrance to that sexy mouth of his and the never-ending battle for dominance raged again. Niwa was the perfect kissing partner for Nakajima because he fought for dominance, they were equally matched, and Nakajima was determined to steal that will power away from Niwa and make him melt into a puddle of goop like a normal person would. Niwa understood that and he wasn't going to give up without a fight, he refused to be the uke in their relationship. Nakajima ended the kiss and stood up straight.

"I'll win one day." Nakajima said slyly.

"No you won't Hide, if I don't win then we'll be equal forever." Niwa smirked. Nakajima was about to kiss Niwa again until he heard a knock at the door. He walked over to the door and opened it. To his surprise it was Keita.

"Well what a pleasant surprise!! Keita!!" Niwa yelled in excitement. Keita walked in scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. He always got so shy when people were happy to see him. He could never understand why people would get so excited to see _him_ of all people. It flattered him nonetheless.

"Good afternoon Niwa-san and Nakajima-san." Keita said walking in and letting Nakajima close the door behind him.

"Hello Ito-kun." Nakajima replied. Keita took a seat in front of Niwa's desk.

"So, what's up Keita?" Niwa asked. Keita pulled out a ticket and put it on Niwa's desk.

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me if this ticket is legitimate or not." Niwa raised an eyebrow. Nakajima walked over and stood beside Keita.

"Why didn't you give the ticket to me? Tet-chan doesn't even know the difference between black and purple." Nakajima said in his regular monotone voice.

"Shut up Hide, I do too!" Niwa chirped. Nakajima ignored it and picked the ticket up off the desk. He examined it thoroughly; his eyes squinted while looking at the ticket.

"Where did you get this Ito-kun?" Nakajima asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Um well, I won that one and thirteen others in a contest near the market in town." Keita answered.

"Like one of those, "Try your luck" things?" Niwa asked.

"Yeah." Keita answered again.

"And you won fourteen in total?! Wait what's it for, I didn't get a chance to look at it because of Hide." Niwa said with a bit anger in his voice; but he was intrigued nonetheless.

"These are tickets to Odaiba, and a pass to stay in a hotel for free for a weekend." Nakajima said with not that much excitement.

"ODAIBA!! CAN I GO?!!" Keita jumped when Niwa yelled and pounced out of his chair. Nakajima rolled his eyes.

"Well of course Niwa-san, I planned on inviting all my friends to go but I can't really do anything until I know if they're real or not. It would be awful if we were to get to Odaiba and not be able to get in." Keita said.

"Well Hide are they real or not??" Niwa asked impatiently. Nakajima stared at the ticket in silence.

"Hide?!" Niwa said, much louder than before.

"I…." Nakajima started, "You…what Hide?" Niwa asked.

"I…don't know. We'll have to ask…the treaury's dog." Nakajima balled up his fist without the ticket in it. He absolutely HATED going to Shichijou Omi for anything. He'd rather die than do it, if it was up to him he would spend all night trying to analyze the ticket himself but in this case he had to go because Niwa wanted to know right away whether the ticket was real or not; and his wish was Nakajima's command…no matter how irritating that could be.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Niwa walked around his desk and out the door without a second thought. Keita followed and Nakajima was last to leave the student council room.

They walked to the Treasury and Niwa stopped in mid walk when he heard Saionji Kaoru moan. Keita blushed at the sound, he knew that they had been an item since middle school but he didn't think they would do that kind of thing in school.

"Ah Omi, please!! It hurts!! Stop!!" Saionji yelled.

"Kaoru you need to relax and get used to it, you're only going to make it hurt more if you keep moving." Shichijou said in a calm yet forceful voice.

Niwa and Keita threw their hands over their mouth. Nakajima turned away and blushed, _'I never thought he was that forceful.' _Nakajima thought.

"Maybe we should come back later," Keita whispered to Niwa, "they sound kinda busy." He finished.

"But I think its best that we find out now, the sooner the better right? Besides what could happen?" Niwa replied to Keita.

"Um, well I don't really think--" Before Keita could even think of his next word Niwa opened the door with his eyes shut tight.

"PLEASE COVER WHAT YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SEEN!" Niwa yelled. Keita looked over Niwa's shoulder slowly and saw Shichijou and Saionji looking at Niwa with a raised eyebrow.

"What on earth are you talking about Niwa-san?" Saionji asked. There were some antibiotics on the table with bandages next to it and Shichijou was holding a cotton ball. Niwa opened his eyes and looked around.

"Wow, you guys cover up fast."

"And again I ask, what on earth are you talking about?" Saionji asked. He was seated on the couch with his arm out to Shichijou.

"Weren't you too just um, well, ya know…" Saionji gasped when he felt Shichijou dab the cotton ball on his finger.

"Omi, it burns!!!" Saionji could almost feel a tear coming on.

"I'm very sorry Kaoru, please bare with me ok. One more dab and I'll be done." Shichijou said trying to reassure his love and dabbing his finger once more.

"Wait a minute, what happened to Saionji-san's finger?" Niwa asked. Shichijou looked at Niwa after putting down the cotton ball and picking up the bandages.

"He burned his finger while trying to make tea for us." He wrapped the bandages around Saionji's finger and let his hand go. Niwa began to snicker.

"Is that it?" Niwa asked trying his best not to burst out in a laughing fit.

"What do you mean is that it?! That is going to leave a scar on my finger!" Saionji protested.

"With the ointment I put on, it won't leave a scar Kaoru. I promise." Shichijou said as he kissed Saionji's finger causing him to blush.

"Ah, now I see why he didn't go to the infirmary. Apparently Shichijou gives special treatment to his patients." Nakajima said sarcastically while pushing his glasses up with his middle finger. Saionji glared at him. Nakajima could feel the chill down his spine; it made him smile.

"To what do we owe this visit Niwa-san?" Shichijou asked politely as usual.

"Oh yes um, we wanted to know if this ticket was legitimate or not." Nakajima walked over to Shichijou and gave him the ticket reluctantly. Shichijou examined it and then went to his computer. He typed in something and a window popped up. Keita looked from where he was standing with his fingers crossed. Apparently there was a number on the ticket, one that linked to a database once Shichijou typed the number in. He touched a few more keys and it brought up the website for the hotel and the website for Odaiba. Shichijou turned around and looked at everyone. Niwa stared at him with hopeful eyes.

"It is real Niwa-san." Shichijou said. Keita smiled the biggest smile he could muster.

"YES!!!" Keita yelled in excitement. "I have to go tell Kazuki right away!!" Keita ran out the room without another word.

"Um, I'm confused. Why is he so excited about a ticket?" Shichijou asked, Saionji was curious as well because he could see the excitement in Niwa's face as well.

"Well Keita is excited because he won fourteen of those tickets and I'm excited because he's inviting all of us to go with him!! We're going to Odaiba!!!" Niwa chirped excitedly. Nakajima fixed his glasses once again.

"He's such a child." He stated.

"Yes he is." Saionji agreed. It wasn't every often that him and Nakajima agreed on things but when it came to Niwa, agreeing was all they did. Nakajima walked over to the dancing Niwa and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Tet-chan you do realize that you'll have more things to sign don't you?" Niwa stopped dead in his tracks.

"Aw man." Niwa sighed, "Isn't Endo-kin supposed to handle these things. Why do I have to do more work than the principal?" Nakajima tuned Niwa out; it became second nature once Niwa became president though because when you have a whiny lover like Niwa learning to tune things out is a necessity. You come to find you get more work done.

"Hide!! Are you listening?"

"Of course Tet-chan, let's get back to the student council room now."

** XxX**

**Well that's the end of that. They'll finally be headed for Odaiba in the next chappy so hopefully I didn't bore you too much. See ya…till the next chappy that is. Oh and I hope you like my little sexual innuendo, that show has them in like every episode, so I thought, hey I wan't one in here too. If you watched Gakuen Heaven as much as I do then you probably didn't think anything was really going on anyway, hahaha.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's been like forever since my last update I know, and for that, I am sorry. But I can't be too sorry because, for some reason I have lost my enthusiasm to write. I can't really explain it but maybe I'm in some kind of slump. The only thing that's making me write now is because people still seem to review this story for some odd reason, even though I've been terribly lazy. I don't think I deserve reviews for this sad attempt but thank you and appreciate it anyway. Now I've been doing research on Odaiba and I finally got a name for the hotel that they will be staying at, I think that's pretty good. Well let me get started and see how it turns out.**

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine sadly.**

** XxX**

**(In the Principal's Office, Same day)**

Kazuki sighed and waited for Keita to return. If the tickets were real then he'd definitely start packing his bags right away. He thought about how much fun he would have with Keita by his side and all his friends that he had gained from the BL community. Kazuki smiled at his thoughts until he saw Keita open the doors with a sad look on his face. Kazuki stood and looked at Keita's sad face, he figured Keita had been tricked by whoever gave him those tickets.

"Aw Keita I'm sorry, if you want I can find that man and get your money back." Keita walked into Kazuki's open arms.

"I'm sorry too Kazuki…" Keita started out slow and sad. "Sorry that you'll have to relax for a whole weekend." He finished with a smile.

"You mean they are real?!! Keita this is great!!!!" Keita smiled, he loved seeing Kazuki so happy, and it's been a while since then, and now he has the whole weekend to see it.

"Well, I'll have to write up a letter to the parents of the students that are attending. Niwa-san and I will have to sign, he's as close to a vice principal as you can get, although he could work a little harder, he's a little lazy."

"Niwa-san is lazy? Hm, I couldn't tell." Keita said with a naïve look. Kazuki laughed and kissed Keita's cheek.

"Well I'm going to talk to everyone that I'm inviting, so I can tell you who is all going."

"Alright you do that and I'll start writing up the letter. Just call me on my cell phone when you've found out, or I'll call you when I need the names."

"Alright then." Keita kissed Kazuki once more and left his office for the second time that day.

_Hmm, I should go tell Shunsuke that the tickets are real, and then head on from there. _

(**Naruse's Dorm room)**

"I'm really excited about Odaiba. It's gonna be great, the ticket said that we'd be staying at the _Tokyo Bay Ariake Washington Hotel_" (A/N: That's a real hotel and its awesome looking…I saw pics) Shunsuke said as he lay on Naruse's bed. Naruse stood by the balcony door looking at Shunsuke lay on his comfy full size bed. He had taken off the huge bandage seeing as his nose didn't hurt anymore.

"That sounds great." Naruse replied with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm gonna eat so much food you won't recognize me afterwards." Shunsuke spoke and sat up with excitement on getting fat from all the good food he'd be eating at Odaiba and at the hotel.

"Hahaha you're really excited about this aren't you." Naruse asked walking toward his bed to sit next to Shunsuke.

"Of course! I can't thank Keita enough for this! It's because of him that I'll get the chance to spend some time with you without tournaments or matches getting involved." Shunsuke said pulling Naruse gently down to sit with him.

"You know what else is good?"

"What?"

"Maids clean the room _and_ the sheets, so we can make a mess and not worry about it." Naruse spoke seductively and watched Shunsuke turn red. He then laid Shunsuke down on his bed while kissing him on his neck.

"Hiko…" Shunsuke lifted his head so Naruse could kiss him more. His breathing becoming a bit hitched at Naruse's kisses. Naruse trailed kisses from his neck up to his jawbone to his lips. Naruse devoured Shunsuke's luscious lips and Shunsuke had no complaints when Naruse's tongue begged for entrance. Naruse's hand trailed up Shunsuke's shirt, receiving a moan from the sexy red head and as soon as he was about to caress a nipple someone knocked at the door. Naruse reluctantly pulled away for air and to speak to who ever was on the other side of his door.

"Go away!! Please!!" Naruse chirped.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll come back!" The person said, sounding very embarrassed and sorry, although Shunsuke recognized the voice.

"Hiko, that's Keita. I think we should let him come in."

"I adore Keita, you know I do, but can't he come back later like he said he would, I'm sure he doesn't mind." Naruse pleaded, he knew he was on a roll and Shunsuke looked good enough to eat.

"Hiko let me answer the door." Naruse sat up with a loud defeated sigh. Shunsuke got up and ran to the door to open it. He saw Keita walking down the hallway and called to him. Keita turned around to see Shunsuke waving at him gesturing him to come back. He obeyed and began to walk back to Naruse's dorm room. Keita entered with an embarrassed look on his face when he saw Naruse looking a little sad.

"Naruse-san please forgive me. I didn't mean to interrupt, I can still come back later if you want." Naruse was about to speak when he felt a pillow hit him on the side of his face.

"What's up Keita?" Shunsuke asked.

"Well I was wondering if you could help me with something Shunsuke."

"Sure."

"I want to give people their tickets, since I know that they are real and it'll probably take me hours to do it myself and Kazuki needs to know the names as soon as possible. Would you mind giving Omi-san and Saionji-san theirs, I forgot, and Niwa-san and Nakajima-san, oh and Wataru and Kakeru and you and Naruse-san's tickets are in this pile as well. I'm going to go talk to Shinomiya-san and Iwai-san, Jin-san, and Hiroya-san." Keita spoke while handing the tickets to Shunsuke.

"Alrighty Keita, I'll go right away. Hiko you should come with me." Naruse agreed and began to follow Shunsuke and Keita out the door closing the door behind him, Shunsuke stopped dead in his tracks though.

"Uh Keita, did you include Wataru and Kakeru in that sentence?" Shunsuke asked.

"Um yes." Keita answered, unsure of why Shunsuke asked.

"May I ask, why are we inviting them, look what they did to Naruse's nose!" Keita looked at Naruse.

"Oh I didn't realize you got in a fight them Naruse-san. I can't believe you only have a bruised nose." Keita said feeling bad and amazed at the same time. Although he thought he might have caused some unwanted trouble, plus he didn't realize Naruse's nose was bruised at first.

"Oh I didn't get into a fight, Wataru accidentally hit a tennis ball at my face. I'm not mad at him for it but I can't say the same for a certain someone. I mean even though it's my face."

"Shut up. Since you're not mad, someone's gotta be." Shunsuke protested and folded his arms.

"We'll give them the tickets Keita, don't worry about Shunsuke, he's just touchy about my face, even though it'll heal." Keita agreed and smiled nervously.

"Well I'll see you later then Shunsuke and Naruse-san." Keita bid them farewell, for some reason he was able to see them married one day, he cleared his head of all his amusing thoughts and walked downstairs to the Infirmary. He walked through the building that became his home, a beautiful home at that. He admired the white walls and red velvet carpet that lined the hallways. Once he reached the infirmary he entered and found Jin with a patient and Hiroya lying on one of the beds asleep. Jin looked up and smiled.

"Keita-kun?" Jin said putting the rest of the bandage on his patient.

"Hi Jin-san." Keita replied walking in and sitting down quietly in a chair. He didn't want to be rude to the person Jin was trying to take care of.

"Thank you very very much Jin-sama." The young boy blushed and bowed. He turned to leave smiling.

"That young man seems to hurt himself everyday. Most of his injuries seemed forced too…I wonder if there's something he's not telling me." Jin spoke aloud. Keita smiled and looked at Hiroya just to make sure he was still sleeping. He didn't think Hiroya would appreciate someone else crushing on Jin.

"I think that you shouldn't really pay too much attention to it Jin-san…it'll save you some trouble."

"You're probably right." Jin smiled. "So Keita, to what do I owe this visit, you don't seem sick or in pain at all." Jin said, examining Keita with his eyes, it's what he did with all his patients. He could tell when they were really in pain or faking it just by looking at them, of course he would check them like a good doctor would.

"Well I came to ask if you would like to go to Odaiba Amusement Park with Kazuki, me, and some other students?"

"Odaiba?" Jin asked with an arched brow.

"Yeah."

"You're inviting me?" Jin was surprised; he didn't think the students appreciated him this much. It was flattering to say the least.

"Of course Jin-san! I definitely consider you a friend." Jin felt like crying when he heard those words. He still felt very bad about what he did to Keita and what he put Kazuki through. To hear those words from Keita meant that he was forgiven and there wouldn't be any left over animosity against him. Then again, he didn't think Keita was mad at him at all for what he did, Keita really is the sweetest and most gentle boy he's ever met. Jin smiled sincerely at Keita.

"Hiroya-san can come along as well, I have a ticket for him too." Hiroya opened one eye when he heard his name; he was always a light sleeper.

"Keita, I really appreciate the offer and I'd love to come along with you. I will feel bad for the young man who always comes here."

"What young man?" Hiroya asked sitting up.

"Ah Yoshi, you're awake. Would you like to come to Odaiba with me?" Jin asked trying to change the subject as smoothly as possible. Yoshi squinted one eye at Jin and shrugged, if there was another guy trying to mess with Jin he wasn't worried, he knew Jin loved him unconditionally.

"Sure, I'd love to. What day are we going?"

"Actually it's for a weekend, and we all get to stay in a hotel as well." Keita chimed.

"Really, does Kazuki-kun approve of all this, I mean budget wise?"

"Well all he has to do is pay for the bus, I'm sure the budget can handle that and we get to stay in the hotel for free, of course people can bring their own money for the park."

"Wow that sounds great! I can't remember the last time I went to Odaiba and had some fun!" Hiroya said excitedly. Jin looked at Hiroya smiling, after being in a coma for that long, he could imagine how much Hiroya would enjoy this trip; Keita stood up.

"Well I'll let you know when we're going as soon as possible, but I have to be on my way."

"Please do, that way I can call in a substitute nurse. And thank you very much for inviting us along Keita-kun."

"You don't have to thank me Jin-san. It was my pleasure." Keita bowed and left the infirmary to make his way to the back of the school to where the Archery club held their practices.

** XxX**

**Ok so, this went in an entirely different direction than I had imagined and I didn't want to put too much in this chapter. Hope you're not mad. I wasn't going to let Jin and Hiroya go at first but I changed my mind. So they'll probably in the hotel and what not, two chappies from now because of my change of heart, please bare with me, I know it's tedious and you probably want to smack me for dragging this along like this, but um…smack me gently please. See you next chappy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yeah so I think it's been about 2 weeks? Maybe more, not sure, my b-day just passed and I'm finally 16, yay me!! I've been waiting 16 years for this, heehee. Anyways here is the next installment, enjoy.**

**XxX**

**(Outside in the Archery Field)**

Iwai Takuto was sitting in the shade drawing on one of his canvases. The sun shined so perfectly on his subject, helping him make the shadowing of his artwork more in-depth and beautiful. Shinomiya Koji stood in the grass aiming his arrow toward the bullzeye. His right arm completely pulled back holding the bowstring while his left arm was held completely out. His legs were completely center to his shoulders. He stood tall and stern and didn't show the least bit of movement, his form was completely flawless.

Iwai relished in Shinomiya's beauty, he really did find the navy blue haired man most attractive when he stood tall and strong. It was what he most admired about Shinomiya. Shinomiya let go of the arrow and it hit the bullzeye straight on. Shinomiya's soft pink lips curved into a small gentle smile. He was proud of himself, he had come so far and now he knows the perfect way to shoot. He heard clapping from behind him.

"Beautiful." Iwai smiled serenely. That smile always made Shinomiya melt, ever since they were kids. Iwai was his world then and now, back then though Iwai was so naïve and clueless about everything else besides art. Shinomiya inwardly laughed, his clueless lover was so cute.

"Thank you Takuto." Shinomiya smiled back at him and Iwai blushed the cutest shade of pink. At that moment Keita came outside from the back door.

"Hello Iwai-san." Keita spoke and his attention was immediately grabbed by the drawing on the canvas. He was always breath taken when he looked at one of Iwai's drawings. He could feel the love and effort that was put into them, even if Iwai didn't agree.

"Wow, Iwai-san this is amazing!" Keita said excitedly.

"T-Thank you Keita-kun." Iwai was embarrassed a little. Ever since he met Keita he started to feel more confident about his art, Shinomiya loves it too but Keita just seems like that die-hard fan you've always wanted; he was an ego boost in disguise. Shinomiya heard and turned around.

"Look Shinomiya-san you look so cool!!!" Shinomiya raised an eyebrow and walked over. Iwai turned pink again and covered up his canvas with his arms the best way he could.

"It isn't finished yet Koji, I don't want you to see." Iwai protested. Keita always had a way revealing things that he wanted to hide; that included his smile.

"But you told me you were drawing another flower piece?" Shinomiya definitely wanted to see now. "Please let me take a look." Iwai sighed in defeat not wanting to hear his lover plead for anything. Iwai sat up straight and Keita apologized to Iwai, he didn't know it was a secret.

Shinomiya studied the picture; it was him in his stance, ready to take a shot. He had been posing for a portrait that whole time and didn't even know it. The shading of the picture was completely amazing; the detail in the shadows was breath taking. Shinomiya couldn't really explain the feeling that he got from looking at it. His face looked so strong and focused on the goal, Iwai certainly knew how to capture one's beauty.

"This is how I love to see you Koji, you make me feel safe and loved for some reason. Standing there so powerful and strong. It's like there's nothing that I have to worry about because I know you'll be right there always protecting me." Iwai couldn't stop himself from looking like an apple. Shinomiya couldn't help but smile at his blushing lover. He walked over and kissed Iwai as best as he could without shedding a tear.

"I love you Takuto."

"I love you too Koji."

"Aw, you guys are really cute together. Both of you are smiling so much more. It's great!" Keita chimed feeling overly joyous of the situation.

"We have you to thank for that Keita-kun." Shinomiya inquired. Keita blushed and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

_(Flashback)_

"_Come on Shinomiya-san, you need to tell him. I'm sure it will work out for the best. You should be allowed to know if you were meant to be with Iwai-san." Keita said firmly._

"_Keita-kun, you don't understand, I can't just go up and tell him that I love him, he'd probably laugh in my face." Shinomiya whined. Keita had cornered him and there was nowhere for him to run. He had to face his feelings head on if he was going to get away. In his heart he knew Keita was right, now all he had to do was get his mind...and his feet to act with his heart.  
_

"_Now we both know Iwai-san better than that. He would never laugh in your face when you're expressing your true feelings for him!" Shinomiya winced a bit at the volume in Keita's once gentle voice._

"_As a friend, I'm telling you to go tell him!! I just have this feeling in my gut that you won't regret it!! And my gut feelings haven't failed me once!! Now go talk to him this instant!!" Keita's angry face had to be the cutest yet convincing thing Shinomiya had ever seen._

"_Alright, Alright!"_

"_That's right, this five time international archery champion isn't afraid of anything right?!"_

"_Right!"_

_Shinomiya stormed off determined toward the art classroom. He yelled out his feelings to Iwai only to receive a chaste kiss on the lips and an "I've always loved you too…ever since we were kids." From Iwai. He mentally punched himself for worrying so much.  
_

_(End of Flashback)_

"It was honestly my pleasure." He smiled and continued, "Which reminds me, how would you two like to come to Odaiba with me and everyone else? It's what I came here to ask."

"Odaiba huh? Sounds like fun, I'm in." Shinomiya replied immediately. Iwai and Keita looked at Shinomiya. His response was weird; it wasn't what either of them was expecting. Shinomiya was always so dignified, like Saionji, saying "Sounds like fun" threw the other two for a loop.

"Um, great and you Iwai-san?"

"Sure."

"ALRIGHT!! Here you go. I'll let you know when we're leaving, make sure to pack a weekends worth of clothes ok, we'll be staying at a hotel, I gotta run now, SEE YA!!!" Keita ran back inside the school without another word, leaving the other couple a bit confused. As Keita ran he bumped right into the exact person he needed almost knocking them both down.

"Keita are you alright, why are you running?"

"Shunsuke! Did everyone take their ticket?" He had to know right away.

"Yup, Wataru and Kakeru were shocked when they heard it was from you, they swore that you would never forgive them for what they did to you when you first came here. Of course I won't forgive them for a while."

"You sure know how to hold a grudge."

"Of course I do."

"Well I have to tell Kazuki right away so I'll talk to you later alright." Keita caught his balance and ran toward the direction of the principal's office.

**(In the Principal's Office)**

_He hasn't called me yet, I wonder if someone doesn't want to go? _Kazuki thought. He was a little worried; so much can go wrong when you're trying to plan a trip. If one of the people that Keita invited didn't want to go, he knew Keita would be heart broken. He settled his nerves and decided he would wait for Keita. As soon as he closed his eyes to relax Keita busted in through the door.

"Everyone's coming Kazu!!!!" Keita cheered in excitement.

"That's wonderful Keita! I'll write up everything right away!! We'll be able to go next week! I made sure that all tournaments and matches were moved to the week after we come back, we all deserve some relaxation time."

"Ok! I'll let everyone know and then…I'll fall asleep, I'm beat!" Keita rushed out the office to tell everyone of when they were to leave. Kazuki smiled.

_'I can't wait for this trip.'_

Keita headed for the Infirmary first, Jin seemed like the main person who needed to know immediately, he was responsible for the other students' health so Keita made going to see him top priority. Then he headed back outside to tell Shinomiya and Takuto, he went back inside toward the Treasury, and then to the Student Council, then to Wataru and Kakeru's room, then he headed to Naruse's room. From there he went to his room and he immediately fell asleep. It had been a long and tiresome day, the sky wore a cloak of darkness and Keita couldn't be happier. There was a lot more to do and he wanted to be as much help to Kazuki as possible for planning this trip.

**(Friday Morning)**

Keita heard a knock on his door and ignored it, turning over.

"Keita." He heard Kazuki's voice in his dreams and wanted to acknowledge it but his legs wouldn't move.

On the other side of the door Kazuki sighed and opened the door. Keita never locked it, no matter how many times Kazuki told him, but at times like these he was glad that Keita left it unlocked. He walked in and smiled, Keita looked like a little innocent baby hugging his pillow. Kazuki took a mental picture and then walked over to Keita's bed and sat down.

He leaned over to Keita's ear.

"You have to get dressed my love or we'll go without you." Kazuki said in his ear softly.

"No mom, one more month please." Keita responded in his sleep and Kazuki tried not to burst out laughing.

"Most people ask for five minutes."

"Mmm…" Keita stirred and his eyes fluttered open slowly. He turned over to see Kazuki sitting next to him.

"Oh, good morning Kazu." Keita smiled sleepily.

"Morning. You know, we'll be leaving in about an hour, don't you think you should wake up?"

Keita bolted up. He looked a bit panicked.

"Kazu!! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" Keita frantically ran to his dresser pulling out some boxers and put them on the bed.

"But you told me last night you would set your alarm." He watched Keita run around.

"I can never hear that thing, I don't know why I said something like that! You shouldn't to the things I say Kazu!" Kazuki laughed and listened to the red head blame him and himself for waking up late. Keita ran into his bathroom, grabbed the toothpaste and his toothbrush, and then turned on the shower. (A/N: They have their own bathrooms in the dorms.) He jumped in the shower after he finished his teeth and began to wash himself. Kazuki picked out some clothes for Keita to wear; he chose some blue jeans that he loved to see Keita in, they hugged him beautifully, not too loose and not too tight, and a red t-shirt. He knew the red head would be grateful for the help. Fifteen minutes later Keita stepped out the shower and immediately realized that he'd forgotten his boxers on the bed.

He came out the bathroom nervously with a towel around his waist and one on his head. He stopped dead in his tracks when he realized Kazuki was in the room still. He started to feel butterflies in his stomach. Kazuki had been facing Keita's dresser trying to find him some socks, "Hm, you don't seem to have a matching on--" he turned around when he realized the shower had been turned off. He also stopped dead in his tracks.

Kazuki examined Keita's finely toned body, although Keita was small he wasn't lacking in muscle too much, he was the perfect shape for his small form. Kazuki adored his smaller lover's frame; he began to feel a pulsing in his pants. He wanted to ignore it, but he wanted to ravage Keita where he stood. Kazuki was good at ignoring what he wanted but when it came to Keita it was hard not to toss him on the bed and fill his body with pleasure beyond his imagination. He quickly turned around blushing.

'_We have a trip to get ready for; we have a trip to get ready for. Control yourself.' _

"Uh, I um got some clothes out for you."

"T-Thank you Kazu." Keita walked over to his bed and grabbed the clothes. Ten minutes later he came out the bathroom without socks on. Kazuki blushed immediately, although he calmed down while Keita wasn't in the room, if Keita had come back out in a towel he wasn't sure if he'd be able to control himself as well as he did. Keita went to his dresser and found a pair of matching socks in his bottom drawer.

"I keep the socks without a match in my top drawer with my boxers." Keita tried to start up some conversation in their awkward atmosphere.

"Oh, I'll keep that in mind haha." Kazuki answered, trying to help with the conversation. There was another five minutes of silence until Kazuki spoke up again.

"How about I take your bags to the bus?"

"Ok, thanks for all the help Kazu, I really am hopeless without you."

"You're cute too, it's all apart of the Keita package that I love so much." Kazuki smiled and picked up Keita's backpack and walked out the door.

Keita smiled softly and put on his socks and shoes.

'_I'm so excited; we're finally headed to Odaiba! I gotta hurry!'_

**XxX**

**Ah, Odaiba here we come. Hopefully they have as much fun as they plan, it would suck if they didn't wouldn't it, I mean after all the preparation and running around everyone did. Well see ya till the next chappy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this is coming out much earlier than I had planned. But I have Klowag and everyone else to thank for that. The reviews really help me get on the ball and get my butt in gear. Thanks everyone. On with the chappy shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Crap I always forget this, don't sue!!!! Um it's not mine...and this disclaimer or any disclaimer goes for any chapter I have forgotten about or will forget in the future to. I have no idea why I can't remember to do it. **

**XxX**

**(Friday Morning at the Entrance of the School)**

It was the perfect Friday for a trip. Nothing said "Amusement Park" better than dazzling blue skies and a perfect breeze. It had been a long awaited Friday as well, everyone was very anxious for it. Even Jin and Hiroya and they were well out of high school, but it never hurt to act like a kid again. Everyone had been standing outside the school, waiting for the main couple to arrive.

"Keita most likely slept in." Saionji stated holding onto Omi's arm.

"Doesn't he always?"

"It's not like Kazuki to be late though. If we don't get moving we won't have much time for sightseeing and walking on the boardwalk." Shinomiya said loading Saionji's heavy suitcase into the bus with the help of Iwai. '_What does he have in here?_' Iwai thought.

"Who wants to do all that boring stuff?! I say we head straight to Odaiba! And ride the rides until we puke!"

"Tet-chan's childish side is rearing its ugly head again." Nakajima pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. He smirked at his lover's comment. It was always fun to see Niwa excited over something, although it could get tiring.

"I rather like the idea of sightseeing Niwa-san, and its not like we all have to stay together, we all have cell phones, and this trip was meant for us to have some relaxation and leisure time from our sleepless schedules, and _my_ idea of relaxation is completely different from yours I'm sure." Saionji added a 'humph' at the end of his sentence. To think that he'd be expected to participate in such nonsensical things such as rides and regurgitating. It appalled him.

"Come now Kaoru, you won't get on one ride with me if I ask?" Shichijou asked with a smile. He received a sigh from Saionji.

"Of course I would Omi."

"Ha, its amazing how he changes his tune when Shichijou-san asks." Nakajima said to no one in particular while smirking at the glare beaming toward his direction from the dignified man that possessed the most piercing green eyes.

"Are they ever nice to each other?" Shunsuke asked looking up at Naruse.

"I think so, but only when they're conversating about Niwa-san, do they actually agree on things." Shunsuke nodded in understanding when Naruse answered his question. He knew what the answer to his question was but hearing it from someone else always helped.

Jin and Hiroya were sitting at the front of the bus listening to the students' conversations. It brought back times when they were in school and surrounded by all of their friends.

"Good morning everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to come back, Keita should be on his way from his dorm room right now." Kazuki walked outside with a smile and a backpack on his back and one in his hand.

"Why did he wake up late on the day we're supposed to go on the trip _he_ invited us all on?" Nakajima stated watching Kazuki approach him.

"Keita's always been that way. So I'm not surprised really." Kazuki gave a quaint smile.

"SORRY EVERYONE!!!" Keita ran outside with a white jacket with red stripes going down the sides of the sleeves. He bowed at least ten times in front of everyone.

"I slept in on an accident, I…forgot to set my alarm." He bowed once more. Iwai, Shinomiya, Shunsuke, and Naruse giggled expecting nothing less from the "luckiest boy in school". No one, not one person within the bunch could be the least bit angry with Keita for being late. They all loved him way too much; he had grown on everyone so incredibly that whatever he would do would be forgiven instantly. Plus being fifteen minutes late wasn't so bad when you look at it.

"No problem Keita, it's because of you that we're even going on this trip. So don't sweat it ok." Niwa patted Keita on the back and smiled receiving a smile from Keita.

"Now how about we all get on the bus?" Kazuki said. Everyone began to get on the bus and the twins pulled Keita aside before he got on the bus.

"Um Keita we just want to say thanks again for inviting us." Wataru said with his head facing the floor.

"Yeah thanks." Kakeru echoed.

"And we are very sorry for what we did."

"Very sorry."

"No problem you guys, I was happy to invite you. Now come on let's get on the bus, I've already made us pretty late." Keita and the twins stepped on to the bus, Keita sat next to Kazuki and the twins went to the next open seat. Kazuki stood from where he sat.

"Ok, everyone hold up your tickets, just incase someone forgot." Everyone held up their tickets and Kazuki sat down with a satisfied nod.

The bus driver pulled the door shut and turned on the bus. He was a very handsome man himself and was very surprised that every handsome guy on the bus had been paired with another handsome guy. That excluded Keita and Shunsuke; he considered them completely and utterly adorable. He sighed and put the bus in gear, how he wished to have a partner that looked like one of the BL boys.

It was a pretty long drive to get to Odaiba; it would take at least four hours by bus, if they didn't hit traffic.

An hour into the ride, the twins were reading a book together one resting on the other's shoulder. Jin and Hiroya talked amongst themselves, as did Saionji and Shichijou. Shinomiya and Iwai had their hands linked together while enjoying the soft music the bus driver had turned on. Nakajima did his best to keep Niwa awake, when Niwa sleeps, he drools and Nakajima didn't want any of that on the shoulder of his jacket, which seemed to become Niwa's pillow. No matter how much he loved him, the thought of drool on his jacket was disgusting.

"Tet-chan please…wake up."

"But I'm so tired Hide, you know I'm not a morning person."

"I don't care."

"Why are you being so mean?"

"I'm not, I don't want any of your drool on my jacket…" He pushed his glasses up. "Besides we've got three more hours till we get there."

"What am I supposed to do for that long?"

"Well I have an idea but we're on a bus and it might get a tad uncomfortable."

"Hide."

"I'm kidding."

Niwa sighed.

"Please, I promise I won't drool."

"You can't promise you won't drool. You have no control over what you do when you sleep."

"Hide, I'm tired." Niwa whined. He hadn't been to sleep all night since he was so excited about the trip and all.

"Alright alright…don't drool or I'll staple your mouth shut when we get back I promise."

"Yeah yeah I won't." Niwa laid his head down in victory; he always knew how to wear Nakajima down when he wanted something bad enough.

Shunsuke and Naruse had fallen asleep, Naruse's shoulder as Shunsuke's pillow and Shunsuke's head as Naruse's pillow. A cute sight to behold. Keita had fallen back to sleep himself, resting peacefully on Kazuki's shoulder. Kazuki stared out the window and gazed at the clouds that always moved in slow motion no matter how fast he moved. Staring at the clouds was one of the ways Kazuki calms himself down when he became stressed. He loved how the clouds always moved at their own pace, never in a rush for anything. Another way to calm himself was looking at Keita's eyes, those gorgeous sky blue eyes. They always looked so joyous and full of luster; Kazuki cherished those eyes more than anything in the world, if they ever lost their luster for any reason, he could never forgive himself.

After another hour the sleeping passengers had woken up only to realize they were stuck in traffic.

"Are we there yet?"

"No Shunsuke, we probably won't be there for a while now."

"Aw man, what are we going to do while we're stuck in traffic?"

"Hmm, I don't know, anybody got any ideas?" Naruse looked around at everyone.

"We could play a game." Jin suggested.

"What game?" Hiroya raised an eyebrow surprised that he made suggestion.

"Um, well I forgot the name of it but, in the game someone chooses a category and then everyone has to say something related to that category. Let's say I said the category was colors, everyone would have to say a color as fast as possible."

"Ohhh I see, I say we play it. Anyone else interested?" Hiroya asked turning to face the passengers behind him. Everyone agreed knowing it was the only way to pass time.

"Who ever messes up must tell a secret or pay the consequences when we reach Odaiba." Jin stated. Everyone tensed, if Jin was dealing out consequences nobody wanted to be on the receiving end. He knew almost everything about the human anatomy, no one wanted to know what he could do with that knowledge if it were for a consequence, he could probably make you bleed internally for a certain amount of time and then stop it. Anything was possible.

"Hahaha, everyone looks scared now Matsuoka, look what you've done." Hiroya and Jin laughed. But everyone was a man so no one backed down from the challenge.

"Alright, the order will go from left to right, since Yoshi is sitting by the window he will start. You choose the category and then it will be my turn. Then Keita-kun, Kazuki-kun, Shinomiya-kun, Iwai-kun, Shichijou-kun, Saionji-kun, Niwa-kun, Nakajima-kun, Naruse-kun, Taki-kun, and last but not least the Ozawa twins and the cycle repeats itself until there's only one person left." Jin smiled as he spoke, "Any questions?"

"Um how long is as fast as possible?" Kazuki asked.

"Three seconds."

"Ok…I'm gonna mess up…that's not long enough for me to think, I'm no good under pressure." Keita said starting to feel nervous.

"That's the whole point of the game Keita-kun. Everybody ready?"

"WAIT!" Kazuki interrupted once more.

"Yes Kazuki-kun?"

"You're not going to use our secrets against us right?"

"Of course not. What is said on this bus stays on this bus…_now_ is everyone ready?"

He received a yes from some and a gulp from others. "Yoshi. What's the category?"

"Food…ready. Go!"

"Cake."

"Chocolate."

"Hot dogs."

"French fries"

"Hamburgers."

"Um um…--" Saionji stuttered around his thoughts nervous from the pressure.

"Times up Saionji-kun…a secret if you will." Jin asked with a smirk.

"But a secret is meant to stay a secret, which is why it's a secret."

"Well then, you'll suffer the consequences."

"NEVERMIND! Um m-my middle name…is is…my mother's name. My parents thought I was a girl for the first week of my life, the doctors got my gender wrong when I was born."

"No surprise there." Nakajima said snickering under his breath.

"How the hell did they do that?? I mean you do have a--well you know."

"OF COURSE I DO! But the incompetent doctor didn't have on his glasses and they wouldn't let my mom hold me because she was sick so nobody could tell." Saionji blushed out of embarrassment, he was expecting everyone to laugh at him, but no one did, well except for Nakajima's snickering, but he could burn in hell for all Saionji cared. Nakajima and his little cynical comments irritated him to no end. It seemed like there was never an end to his sarcasm. But he was still relieved that it was just Nakajima.

"Well that's enough embarrassment for Saionji-kun." Jin said, "Now you need to pick a category for us. And Niwa-kun you will start."

"Hmm…colors. Go."

"Red."

"Blue."

"Orange."

"Green."

"White."

"Red." Kakeru said.

"You can't repeat what someone has said already, sorry Kakeru-kun."

"Oh no!"

"A secret please?"

"Um…well…I'm afraid of thunder, whenever it happens… I-I hide under my bed." He dropped his head in shame, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Aw its fine Kakeru, everyone is afraid of something. I'll help you over come that fear." Wataru said trying to console his brother. Kakeru raised his head with hopeful eyes.

"Do you mean that Wataru?"

"Of course I do. So whenever you get scared of the thunder you can come sleep with me."

"Thank you Wataru."

"How heartwarming." Jin said with a smile.

"There's no love better than brotherly love I always say." Hiroya stated.

"You don't always say that."

"I know, but it fit the moment perfectly don't ya think?"

"Yoshi…" Jin giggled at his silly lover.

**XxX**

**I'm stopping the chapter right here, and continuing the game in the next. It's a bit longer than my normal amount, by two pages too but anyways, I rather like this game that they're playing, I played it a lot when I was younger. I still play it but not as much. Anyways I hope you like what I've come up with so far. It's getting pretty hard to keep up with the characters, if it does become a bit much please let me know, this is my first time trying to use so many characters at once. So I need to adjust a little but if I need to improve something please let me know, or if its ok the way it is, let me know, it'll help.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hihi, so I'm updating again. Thanks again Klowag for the support, you're so AWESOME!!!! Anyways on with the chappy!!**

**Disclaimer: You know how it is (sigh)**

**XxX**

"So let's recap shall we. Saionji was mistaken for a girl at birth, Kakeru-kun is afraid of thunder. Nakajima-kun…sleeps…with a teddy bear. Iwai-kun is afraid of clowns, Naruse-kun has lucky underwear, which he wears for every match, and Shinomiya-kun buffs his nails every other week to make them look shiny." Jin paused for dramatic affect and then continued with a smirk on his face, "Shunsuke-kun has a tattoo of a flower on his lower back, Shichijou-kun has an obsession with dictionaries, Wataru-kun sings nursery rhymes in the shower, and Niwa-kun loves to play hand games with his little sister when he visits home. Interesting secrets I must say." Jin flipped some of the hair that was on his shoulder toward his back. He smirked at all the embarrassing faces on the bus.

"Jin-san you're too good at this game, you'll never have to tell a secret." Kazuki spoke looking pretty nervous, knowing that only him, Keita, Hiroya and Jin were left in this agonizingly embarrassing game. How Jin could enjoy such a thing was beyond him. He always thought that Jin was one of those maniacal types; this game completely confirmed that.

"Now that's not true Kazuki-kun, I'm just as nervous as you are." He smiled and Kazuki shivered.

"I'm sure you are."

"Now since Niwa was last to mess up and expose a secret, pick a category for the four of us."

"Um…types of wood."

"Wood?" Keita turned around with a puzzled look. He didn't know anything about wood. He knew that, his dresser was made out of wood and other important things were too but a 'type' of wood…he couldn't think of one just yet. Why would Niwa say a category like that? He sighed and realized he would have to make due if he didn't want to tell a secret. Niwa said go and it was Hiroya's turn to speak.

"Cherry."

"Mahogany."

"Uhh umm…PLYWOOD!"

"Red Oak."

"Maple."

"Birch."

"Um uh…crap!! Umm…"

"I'm sorry Keita-kun, times up, a secret please."

"Are you sure that was three seconds, it seemed more like two to me?"

"Nope it was three." Jin replied with a grin.

"(Sigh) I…I like taking baths with a…rubber ducky." His voice trailed off,

"AW!! That has to be the cutest thing I've ever heard Keita-kun!" Hiroya was astounded by Keita's genuine cuteness.

"Hahaha, he's right Keita, you're completely adorable." Jin agreed.

"Uh…thanks."

Kazuki looked at Keita's flushed face and smiled. That was no surprise to him, Keita probably still can't remember some things but they used to take baths together as children.

_(Flashback)_

"_Look at you two, completely filthy." Keita's mother spoke looking at her hopeless son and playmate. Keita and Kazuki had been playing in the mud while it rained. Keita had mud all over his adorable face and on his clothes. Kazuki had some in his short blonde hair and on his face as well. But his purple eyes showed no sign of being unhappy because he was dirty, infact he was smiling like he had won the lottery. He was having so much fun with Keita._

"_Oh Kazu-kun my dear, I can't possibly send you home in this weather and…in those clothes, you'll just have to take a bath with Keita and I'll wash your clothes for you." Keita's mother looked at Kazuki with beautiful cerulean eyes and red hair. Keita took after his mother completely. She was amazingly beautiful, very slender and had a heartwarming smile. Kazuki considered her his mommy too._

"_Ok Mamma Ito." Kazuki replied with a smile. He grinned with one tooth missing and Keita's mother smiled._

"_Now head to the bathroom the both of you." She pushed them gently toward the bathroom and turned on the water in the tub. She put some bubbles in it as well knowing how much her son loved them._

"_I'll be right back with some towels, you two hop in ok."_

"_Ok." They answered in unison. Kazuki pulled off his shirt and his shorts and got into the bath. _

"_Oh wait!" Keita ran out of the bathroom leaving Kazuki confused. Keita's mother came back quickly and turned off the water and looked around for her little redheaded son._

"_Kazu-kun, where is Keita?" Kazuki shrugged and picked up some bubbles and blew them on the floor._

"_Here I am Mamma. I had to go get ducky." Keita smiled at his mother and jumped out his clothes and into the tub splashing water all over the place. Kazuki used his hands as a shield to make sure no water went into his eyes._

"_Oh that's right; can't forget ducky." Keita held out his duck to his mom and she rubbed her nose on its beak. She kissed Keita on the cheek and walked out the bathroom to let the boys play. They were old enough to be in the bathroom by themselves, of course she left the door open, making sure to hear every splash and word spoken. _

"_You really love ducky don't you Keita?"_

_"Yes! Ducky is my friend just like you Kazu!" He hugged Kazuki and then put some bubbles on his nose._

"_Now your name Kazu-bubble nose." Kazuki laughed and put some bubbles on Keita's _

_upper lip and chin._

"_And now you're Keita Claus!" They laughed and splashed in the bath water._

_(End Flashback)_

Kazuki sighed; Keita was so adorable when he was a kid. He looked at Keita and laced his fingers with his. Keita gave him a puzzled look but held his hand anyway, still sporting a blush from revealing a secret to all his friends.

"Well now, looks like there's only, Yoshi, Kazuki, and myself left. Keita what should the new category be?" Jin asked, making himself sound like a sexy game show host.

"Hmm…types of movies." Jin agreed and waited for Keita to say go. When he did Kazuki spoke.

"Comedy."

"Romance."

"Sci-fi."

"Action."

"Horror."

"Hmm…is there even anymore types of movies?" Jin asked.

"Yea, I know Drama is another one." Keita answered.

"Right right, that one slipped my mind."

"Matsuoka, it's been more than three seconds."

"Yoshi, I would think that you would be on my side in this matter."

"Sorry, you made the rules." Hiroya kissed Jin's cheek. Niwa gasped.

"So does this mean you're going to tell us a secret???" Everyone seemed to smirk. Finally they would get to hear something embarrassing from their mysterious school nurse. No one really knew much about Jin. He really was an enigmatic type of guy. Plus he enjoyed this game WAY too much, they all wanted a chance to laugh at him.

"Well, I'm allergic to nuts and fish." Jin said smirking victoriously.

"That's it?" Nakajima asked. "Can you give us something worth laughing about later please?" Nakajima would never be satisfied until he knew Jin's deepest darkest secret.

"Now why would I do that? It would be embarrassing if all you knew my deepest darkest secret. When I said you had to tell a secret it didn't have to be the most embarrassing one. Honestly children, I know you all have plenty secrets that you wouldn't get laughed at for. But you all decided to tell me your most embarrassing ones." Jin explained. "Which wasn't my fault." The students dropped their mouths in disbelief. Jin smiled.

"B-but Jin-san this isn't fair, you know our embarrassing secrets but we don't know any of yours, you weren't clear on your instructions. If we had known that it didn't have to be an embarrassing one we wouldn't have said one." Shunsuke objected.

"Yes, but then the game wouldn't have been as much fun if I had said that now would it?"

"Jin-san you tricked us!" Saionji yelled.

"I did nothing of the sort." Before anyone could protest anymore about being deceived by Jin the bus driver spoke.

"We are now crossing the _Tokyo Bay_ Bridge heading for _Tokyo Bay Ariake Washington _hotel." Everyone looked out the glass window as they were crossing the bridge. The water glistened as it reflected the color of the sky.

"Beautiful." Shinomiya said looking at the water. He loved scenery like this, it was very peaceful and serene, which is why he loved Iwai's artwork so much.

"Kazu look at that." Keita was amazed. Growing up in his little town, he'd never seen anything like it.

"It's really beautiful Keita." Kazuki said looking at Keita. Keita looked at Kazuki.

"But Kazu, you're not even looking at it." Keita giggled while he leaned over to look out the window.

"Oh right." Kazuki turned to look out the window.

Once they reached the hotel they took all their bags out the bus and stood in front of the hotel.

"This place is HUGE!" Niwa said in astonishment, "It looks like a five-star hotel!"

The building itself was painted white, and in the shape of an enormous diamond. Shunsuke had been standing next to Keita and he wrapped his arm around Keita's neck for an embrace.

"Keita look! It's so cool! I can't believe this is happening." He was jumping up and down Keita couldn't help but laugh.

"What the hell are we waiting for let's go inside!!" Niwa said as he walked forward being followed by Nakajima and the others.

People stopped and stared at the big crowd of beautiful boys walking through the automatic doors. The group of girls that were there had began to squeal and drool all over themselves while taking pictures.

"I like the one with long silver hair with glasses!"

"No no, the small one with red hair is the cutest!"

"But there are two with red hair."

"The one with blue eyes."

"The one with green eyes is cuter."

"(Gasp) Do you see the tall sexy one with glasses and short dark blue hair?"

"Oh yeah, he's way hot!!!"

"What about the one with silver hair and _gold_ eyes, he's so gorgeous!!!"

"Or the tall one that he's standing next to! He looks so strong."

"Oh. My. God. There's a sexy blonde one with green eyes and he just smiled at me!! AAAHH!!!!! This is SO going in my blog!"

The guys could hear the girls' praises and ignored them. Naruse didn't like to be rude so he smiled at one of them, just to let them know that he wasn't as rude as the others, although he got a smack for it. Shunsuke considered it flirting.

They all walked up to the front desk and a woman with short black hair and blue eyes stared at them in awe.

"Excuse me young lady." Jin said politely snapping the girl out of her love struck daze.

"U-Uh um, welcome Sir to the _Tokyo Bay Ariake Washington_ hotel. My name is…um um…uh..." _Why the hell can't I remember my own name?_

"Syuri-chan, nice to meet you. I am Matsuoka Jin." Jin glanced at her nametag seeing as it was hard for her to remember her name. He didn't mind it though; he had to admit he was impressed that she was still standing. Most would have fainted by now. He had that affect on most women, maybe it was wearing off…what was he thinking? It would never wear off.

"Uh…n-nice t-to meet you too Matsuoka-sama. Will you be staying here?"

"Yes, I'm on a field trip with these students as a chaperone and a friend." He smiled and Syuri swooned.

"We all have tickets to stay here for the weekend for free." He handed her the ticket and she looked at it.

"Oh yes, these are the tickets from the contest, seems like you all are the winners. Congratulations, I won't take them from you seeing as you need them to get into Odaiba. But you will have to show them whenever you enter or exit the hotel."

"No problem my dear." Syuri blushed and started to feel light-headed.

"H-how many rooms would you like Matsuoka-sama?" Syuri asked.

"We'd like seven rooms please." Jin answered.

"Yes, right away." She went to get seven room key cards.

"This is so great. I can't wait to see my room!! Well me and Naruse's room." Shunsuke blushed at the thought of being alone with Naruse…in the dark…under the covers. What a wonderful weekend this would be.

"Yeah I can't wait either and then we get to go to Odaiba tomorrow. I can't wait to ride the Ferris wheel!" Keita said excitedly.

He was hoping for the perfect weekend with Kazuki and he was going to get it no matter what.

**XxX**

**So that's the end of that chappy. I'll have the next one up soon ok.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hihi, new chappy here!! I made this as fast as I could so I hope it was fast enough. Oh and more thanks to Klowag!!! You're awesome inspiration!!!**

**Disclaimer: I wish it were mine. But sadly…its not, although, I bow down to the creator.**

**XxX**

Syuri handed the room key cards to Jin and he passed them out to the BL boys.

"Thank you." Jin said as he did a slight bow, followed by everyone else.

"N-no problem Matsuoka-sama." Syuri watched them walk off into the direction of the rooms.

"Oh my--" She fainted once they were out of sight. An employee ran to her side trying to make sure she was okay.

In the hallway there were four elevators that could go up, so they each split up so as not to pile up in one elevator. They headed up to their rooms; which was on the third to top floor. The elevator had a soft blue carpet and played even softer music. The elevator rides were quiet. When they got off, each couple entered a room starting from six hundred to six hundred and seven. Keita and Kazuki entered room seven hundred and dropped their bags as soon as they stepped in, eyes wide.

"Oh wow! This is completely beautiful Kazu!" Keita looked around the room. When he walked in a white marble bathroom was to the right of him. Ahead of him was one king size bed that he and Kazuki had to share. The sheets were white and the comforter was a beautiful red and beige design. They walked in further and saw a couch up against the same wall as their bed; there was a mahogany table with a white phone on it between the couch and the bed. There was also a table in front the couch just incase someone wanted to eat in their room. Against the opposite wall was a thirty-two inch television, which sat on top of dresser which they could put their clothes into of they desired. The curtains were a light beige and red as well. Kazuki walked over and opened them and smiled, he over looked almost a whole city; he could see the giant Ferris wheel of Odaiba perfectly.

"Kazuki isn't this incredible."

"Yeah. Its very beautiful too, I wish the academy had rooms like this."

Keita walked over to the bed and sat down, he bounced a little and then laid down with his arms out wide.

"So comfy! Kazu come sit." Keita said smiling. Kazuki did as he was told down and sat down on the bed.

"Wow…hey Keita, I think we should move in here."

"I think so too, Hahaha."

**(In Shunsuke and Naruse's room, six hundred and two)**

"This is so awesome! Look at this and wow look at that!" Shunsuke was walking around the room in excitement. Naruse stood by the door and watched. He smiled at his small lover; he could tell that he was truly happy to be here and away from the pressures of school.

"Hiko isn't this cool! Come look out the window, you can see Odaiba!"

Naruse walked over with a smile and looked out the window, he had to admit; this was pretty nice hotel. He wished that they could stay a bit longer than just a weekend.

**(In Saionji and Omi's room, six hundred and three)**

Saionji sat on the on the beige couch and looked around. He nodded in approval.

"Are you alright Kaoru?"

"I'm fine Omi."

"Good."

"I think that once we graduate, and find a place together, it should look a little like this. This is very beautiful."

"I agree." Omi looked out the window. He couldn't wait to live the rest of his life out with Saionji. Saionji was his relief from everything. Back when he had just moved to Japan, Saionji was the only one who helped him through things and taught him things that he was sure he would've never learned with Saionji's guidance. He really did love the green-eyed beauty.

**(In Niwa and Nakajima's room, six hundred and four)**

"Hide, I'm hungry, I say we all go out for lunch. What do you think?" Niwa asked flipping through the channels on the TV while sitting on the bed.

"Sounds like a good idea. Should we eat in the hotel or out?"

"I think we should eat in the hotel today and then eat out tomorrow."

"Fine." Nakajima stood from the couch and Niwa cut off the TV. They walked out the room and headed for Keita and Kazuki's room first, going in order seemed easiest. Niwa knocked on the door and Keita and Kazuki both came to it.

"Hi Niwa-san!"

"Hey Keita, I was wondering if you guys wanted to get some grub in this place, I'm starving myself."

"That sounds like a good idea Niwa-san, is everyone else coming?" Kazuki inquired.

"Maybe, I mean, if everyone's hungry then they'll be joining us I'm sure."

"Yay!" Keita cheered. They each went to knock on a room door until everyone said yes and walked to the elevators.

Downstairs everyone stared as the boys walked in a group. They headed for an entrance to a restaurant in the hotel. They walked in chatting and conversating amongst each other. Jin requested for the largest table they had. Now they only got free rooms, they had to pay for everything else which wasn't that bad because they all were on the rich side if they were going to BL Academy, except for Keita. But he had his own money too, just not as much as the others. The waiter escorted them right away to the largest booth they had. Everyone slid in and grabbed a menu off the table. Keita and Shunsuke sat in between Kazuki and Naruse.

"This place is really incredible isn't it Keita?" Shunsuke asked.

"It is, the rooms are very nice; I can't wait to sleep in such a comfy bed."

"Me either." They scanned the menus and put them down once they knew what they wanted to eat. A waiter came and asked for all of their orders and left in hurry to make them, hoping not to make a table full of cute guys wait too long.

"This food is very pricey, I must say, something that we could purchase for cheap at home is expensive here." Saionji said after the menus were taken.

"Well it's a five-star hotel Saionji-kun, what did you expect?" Jin asked.

"I know but this is a little ridiculous."

"Or maybe you're just cheap Saionji-san." Nakajima pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Nakajima-san, why must you always find it necessary to stir things up with crude remarks." Omi asked with his usual smile.

"Why don't you ever let Saionji-san fight his own battles?"

"I do fight my own battles teddy bear boy!" Nakajima jumped back a little, he didn't expect to be called that, from Saionji no less. He turned a little red, damn Jin for making him expose his secret like that. He knew Saionji would be the one to blow it back up in his face. He heard a snicker from someone but didn't actually know who it was; his guess was Niwa.

"So you've stooped to name calling I see, how cute Saionji-san." Nakajima tried to keep his cool; he knew it was his own fault for talking so he had no right to get mad.

"Now now, Hide and Saionji-san, relax, this is a time for fun, not bickering." Niwa interjected.

"Yeah you guys how about we talk about something we can all laugh about instead of what was said on the bus." Kazuki suggested becoming a little worried for what the night had in store for them.

"Endo-kun is right. Let's change the subject."

"Thank you Shinomiya-san."

"Although, if Nakajima-san didn't always find it necessary to be himself, we wouldn't have problems such as these."

"Uh Shinomiya-san." Kazuki wished he hadn't said anything; Shinomiya had quite the temper.

"I was only throwing a little fun at Saionji-san like I always do, I see no problem with that Shinomiya-san."

"Of course **you** wouldn't see anything wrong with that."

"Wow Shinomiya-san, you seem a bit on the edge, did you miss a nail appointment for this trip?"

Keita, Shunsuke, and the twins gasped at Nakajima's reply.

"Come on you guys, stop this. We didn't come here to get on each other's nerves or bicker or anything like that. How about we talk about the itinerary for tomorrow?"

Keita did his best to calm the bickering teens. Shinomiya glared across the table at Nakajima. On one side sat Kazuki, Keita, Shunsuke, Naruse, Niwa, and Nakajima. Jin and Hiroya sat in the middle of the booth. Leaving Iwai, Shinomiya, Saionji, Kaoru, and the twins.

"Good idea Keita-kun." Hiroya said.

"What time should we head out for Odaiba tomorrow?" Keita asked.

"I say about nine o'clock." Kazuki answered.

"That sounds like a good time. Does everyone agree with that time?" Keita asked, he wasn't good at crowd control which is why he was a little glad that there was only fourteen of them all together, anymore and he wouldn't know what to do.

"I do."

"Thanks Shunsuke."

"But Keita, I'm not an early bird."

"Oh, I'm sorry Niwa-san, then how about…eleven o'clock?"

"No Ito-kun, nine o'clock is fine, Tet-chan will wake up whether he wants to or not."

"Aw come on Hide?" Niwa whined to Nakajima until their food arrived. From then on they all chatted with each other nicely. Everyone laughed and enjoyed their food.

Two hours later they were finished and Jin decided to pay the whole bill seeing as he had such a good time eating with the boys.

"So what do we do now?" Shunsuke asked looking around everyone. Omi was finishing up his chocolate cake with chocolate icing and a strawberry on top. Keita shared an ice cream with Kazuki. Jin and Hiroya finished up their alcoholic beverage, Naruse had cake and he fed some to Shunsuke whenever he asked. Nakajima had some ice cream with Niwa as well. No one else wanted desert.

"Well we've got a big day a head of us tomorrow, so we should do whatever it is we feel like doing, as long as we keep in contact with each other." Hiroya answered.

"Sounds good to me, I feel like catching some shut eye anyway." Niwa yawned making his eyes tear up a little.

"I'd like to get some sleep too." Keita said.

"Takuto would you like to go sightseeing with me?" Shinomiya turned toward Iwai with a smile.

"Sure Koji."

"Sightseeing sounds wonderful, I'd like to accompany you as well Shinomiya-kun. You should come along too Yoshi." Hiroya listened to Jin's suggestion.

"Where ever you go, I will follow Matsuoka." Hiroya said in a low seductive voice.

"Hey hey, we're at a table in a public place Hiroya-san, show some self control."

"I am Nakajima-kun, I was only stating a fact."

Jin blushed at Hiroya's comment, he was such a romantic sometimes and he knew how much Jin loved it.

Everyone finally finished their deserts and left the restaurant leaving their waiter a nice tip. Niwa and Nakajima went back to their rooms to get some rest followed by Keita and Kazuki and the twins. Everyone else headed out for sightseeing and walking on the boardwalk.

"Say Kakeru, this is nice so far isn't?"

"Its really nice Wataru."

"I'm kinda glad that we're friends with Keita now."

"I'm glad too. And to think you disliked him so much when he transferred to the academy."

"I disliked him? It was your idea to lock him in that closet."

"No, that was your idea."

"No, yours." They looked at each other for a second and smiled.

"What did he do to make us like him so much?" Wataru asked.

"What did he do to make **everyone **like him so much?" They both shrugged and then smiled. Wataru walked over to his bed and laid down above the sheets. He made himself comfy and drifted off to sleep. Kakeru turned on the television and sat on the couch making sure not to disturb his brother.

**XxX**

**Um I think I'm gonna stop the chappy here. For some reason I'm a little torn for stopping it at such a weird place considering all the stuff that's going on, but I think I have it under control…yeah…**

**Wataru: Hey we finally got to say something again Kakeru!**

**Kakeru: I know Wataru, wasn't it great! It's been SO long! We actually got the last words of a chapter.  
**

**Wataru: We probably won't be saying much anymore though.**

**Kakeru: Yeah probably.**

**HFG: What the hell, stop complaining? Everyone still loves you…no matter how much you say.**

**Wataru: Sure they do**

**Kakeru: Yeah. Sure they do.**

**HFG: Sorry bout that, they somehow got into the author's note. Ignore them, I mean I think they talk enough don't you?**

**Wataru: No we don't!**

**Kakeru: Yeah! We don't! Say we don't! Request that we talk more in this story readers!**

**HFG: There's no need for that, you'll talk more, I promise. **

**Wataru: We'd better**

**Kakeru: Yeah we'd better.**

**HFG: Alright alright, you don't have to tell me twice. **

**  
**


End file.
